


They Would Be Together

by DreamingInSilence



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I’m sticking with Ruddiger, Plus Est En Vous, Ruddigers thoughts, See I thought it was Ruddiger but the tags say it’s Rudiger, We don’t actually talk in this one, happy Varian in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInSilence/pseuds/DreamingInSilence
Summary: His common sense told him to be careful, and he listened.No.That’s not necessary anymore.
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rudiger & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 120





	They Would Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ever wonder what it would be like if you could give your criticisms freely without fear of offending someone?  
> Well now you can!  
> I’ll explain after the story.

If he could talk, he would have told you that he had been a perfectly normal raccoon. Just as cautious as any other. But, when Ruddiger was rescued by Varian, he had no clue just what he was in for.

Everything had started way back when Ruddiger was caught in one of those painful traps humans would leave around. He really hated those.

But through the pain he had heard a soft, worried voice. Ruddiger has looked up to see a pair of concerned, blue eyes looking down at him.

_Crap!_

The humans had come to take him like they did all creatures they caught in their traps. Ruddiger cried out in panic. Surely he would be drowned, or worse!

He shook as gloved hands made their way to the trap around his leg. The raccoon braced himself for the end... Only to feel the pressure on his leg release, and a cloak cover him.

He felt himself being lifted and taken away somewhere.

_This is it!_

When the darkness lifted, he found himself in a room rather than a cage. A dimly lit room, rather small perhaps for a human, but quite large for a raccoon. The blue eyed boy was still there, speaking softly. Hands held out cautiously, as if wanting to reach out to him but worried on how it would be received.

_Nope!_

The raccoon narrowed his eyes slightly, and scooted back as quick as he could with an injured leg, tense and ready for whatever he was in for. 

...Except he wasn’t at all prepared for what happened next.

There was food. But not just ANY food, nooo. This boy was holding out to him a sweet, juicy looking apple! His body betrayed his common sense for a moment as he took a step forward.

The boy sat still. The apple remained in his outstretched hand like a peace offering. In a test of trust, the raccoon carefully walked forward and snatched the apple out of his grasp. A bright, happy smile found its way to the boys face as Ruddiger ate his apple.

This wasn’t so bad. This boy, he seemed different. Could he trust this boy? The boy continued to hold out his hand in a hopeful manner. The raccoon allowed himself closer to the boy, who allowed Ruddiger to come to his hand rather than the other way around. 

He let the boy touch him as a form of gratitude for his kindness. Very careful, gentle fingers scratched slowly in just the right spot behind his ears.

After a while Ruddiger noticed that the boy was looking at his sore leg. He held some form of wrapping in his hand, and seemed to be asking permission of some sort.

The raccoon paused. Instinct told him to run, but this boy had been kind. If he had wanted to harm him, he would not have saved him, or given food and scratches. He let himself relax as the boy wrapped the stuff around his leg tightly. It hurt at first, but Ruddiger had admit, once it was done, his leg felt much better. He let out a chitter of relief at the same time the boy sighed with satisfaction. He felt the boy give him a few small strokes before giving him space.

Finally feeling at ease enough, Ruddiger explored the room they were in. How interesting things looked! He had never been inside a humans dwelling place before, but it seemed rather cozy and warm compared to outside. The boy slowly got up and emptied a basket before putting some soft looking things inside it. He looked at the raccoon and then back to the basket while patting it and giving him a whispering call over. 

What did he want? Was that for him? Ruddiger sat still, uncertain with the situation. The boy seemed to understand his hesitation, and left the basket where it was, murmuring comforting tones as he was getting into what looked like a bed. Oh that’s right, humans sleep at night. He must have caused a ruckus outside that woke the boy up from his sleep!

_And you came out for me?!_ He wanted to say.

The boy murmured something more to him before closing his eyes. Ruddiger blinked. The child trusted him to be in this room with him while he was asleep! He supposed trust went both ways. He promised himself not to cause any trouble in this boys den... But what was he to do while he was here? 

He looked at the basket the boy had put together. The scare from the trap had worn off, leaving him tired. He crawled over, sniffing the basket carefully. 

It seemed safe. He put one paw in at a time, and curled around himself, keeping his face out so he could see his surroundings. 

He wouldn’t fall asleep at first, but the sound of the boys slow, rhythmic breaths had his eyes dropping.

  * \- --



Ruddiger woke to unfamiliar surroundings. 

_Where am I? What’s going on?_

The pain in his leg snapped him from his moment of panic.

Memories from the night before flooded back. Oh ya, humans den.

He heard some movement, and suddenly, there was the boy. He was smiling, and sitting as close to him as he seemed to think the raccoon would be comfortable with. How bright a smile he had. Would there be more food? The raccoon sniffed, but couldn’t smell any more... But humans always stored food somewhere! 

The boy glanced at the door for a moment, and then held his arms out. Ruddiger looked at the two hands reaching out to him... and hesitated.

_No._ He thought to himself.

The boy may be different and kind, but he was still a human. He clearly wanted to take him somewhere, he could tell by the way he glanced at the door again. A part of him wanted to go to the boy; to have scratches, to have more apples, to see his smile, and hear the comforting voice he heard last night. The other part of him was telling him that it was dangerous to trust humans.

His common sense told him to be careful, so he listened.

Heedful of the leg that was still sore, he backed up, and had to pretend that he didn’t feel a lump in his chest when he saw the way the boys face fell. 

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a much, much larger human! Where did he come from?! 

He spoke with a loud, deep voice that intimidated the raccoon. He seemed surprised at first by the raccoons presence, but quickly took a step towards him.

Ruddiger screeched in terror and, in spite of the pain, scrambled away from the enormous human. But with the door blocked, he could only scramble into a corner! Ice cold dread rose from his stomach to his throat. He would be taken now! He fluffed up his fur and braced himself for-What is the boy doing??

All at once the boy was between the large human and the raccoon. They spoke adamantly to each other, back and forth. Tiny boy against enormous man. They were so different from each other, the raccoon thought, that had he known nothing of humans he would have been certain that the two of them were different species’. 

The boy had his hand toward Ruddiger still, but faced the other human in opposition. This boy was defending him! The raccoon felt a twinge of guilt for not trusting him before. He had given him no reason not to.

After a while of loud speech the larger human let out a long, weary sigh while pinching his nose. They spoke quieter than they had been, before the larger human left. The boy had won! The skinny, caring, little boy had protected him from a much larger, stronger man!

The boy turned back to the raccoon, who was still in the corner. The smile was back on his face as he sat back down on the floor, keeping a respectful distance from him.

_No_

_That wasn’t necessary anymore._

Ruddiger waddled our from the corner towards the boy. The boy who had helped his leg, gave him food, shelter, protection, safety... And what had he given in return? Nothing! The boy seemed to want nothing in return aside from... companionship? Was that what he wanted? Or was it more like friendship? This would be something that the raccoon wouldn’t mind having too.

He put his paw on the boys leg, whose eyes widened slightly before reaching out his arms like before. Without hesitation the raccoon let himself be picked up and stroked. They sat there for a while before the boy slowly stood up with Ruddiger still in his arms. 

As comfy as this was, a friendship should have equality on both sides, right? He knew he couldn’t keep up with the boy on foot when he only had three that worked properly (How do they handle having just two?), but he also felt bad that the boy had to carry him around.

He crawled his way up the boy, who seemed confused, until he rested on his shoulders. The boy laughed when he got comfortable. It was much better up here! 

It felt safer. They were together.

Wherever they were going, they would be together.

  * ( ◠‿◠)- 



So much time has passed since then, and from listening to the way they spoke Ruddiger had discovered the boys name! 

_Varian._

So much had happened in the time that had passed. Their bond had grown so much, unshakable even when Varian lost his father and became angry and sad, or when they had put them in a stone cage for so many months. 

Even in the darkest times he could tell that Varian cherished their friendship more than any treasure. So it had come to surprise him when Varian had kneeled towards him in hesitation.

The whole island where they had been spending so much time recently had been engulfed in those big black rocks that they had been dealing with for so long. The many people that lived there, who seemed to be rallying to fight, were farther away as Varian spoke quietly to Ruddiger. 

Over the years he had gotten much better at understanding what they were saying, but Ruddiger didn’t fully understand why Varian was being cautious until he pulled out the serum. 

The serum that had turned him large and ferocious.

He understood.

Varian wanted to fight with everyone else, but he wasn’t exactly a fighter. He wanted Ruddiger there, but couldn’t protect himself and his raccoon in a fight that wasn’t with words.

Varian wanted him there, but was asking permission. And this time, no faltering. He grabbed the serum and drank. He could feel himself growing again, but it didn’t hurt, or change the way his mind thought, like it had last time. His boy had perfected another of his creations.

When he opened his eyes he was jarred for a moment at the change of perspective, before looking down to see Varian, smaller to him now than Ruddiger usually was to him. 

Varian backed up with his hand held out, giving him respectful space. 

His common sense told him to be careful, and he listened.

_No._ Ruddiger wanted to say to him. 

_That’s not necessary anymore._

Aware of how large he was now, and knowing how it felt to be in Varians place, he lowered himself closer and let out a comforting purr. He remembered Varians soft voice when their roles were reversed. 

Aware of his overgrown claws and teeth, he curled beside Varian, as close as he seemed comfortable with at the time, and let him come to Ruddiger.

He watched Varian slowly step towards him, hand out until it rested on his neck and began scratching. The smile that always brightened Ruddigers heart stretched across Varians face. Emboldened by this, he nuzzled the side of his face into Varian, still purring.

Varian laughed with such glee and nuzzled himself against Ruddiger in return. They stayed like that for a while before the sound of someone calling interrupted them. Varian glanced over to them and then back to Ruddiger.

_It’s time to go now._

Ruddiger nudged Varian toward himself. 

_You won’t be able to keep up with me on just two feet._

Varian looked at Ruddiger, surprised for a moment, before laughing again and climbing up onto his shoulders.

_It’s much safer up there. We’ll be together._

The roles were switched now, but their friendship was still the same. Still equal. It was Ruddigers turn to carry his boy through it all.

But the greatest part was something the raccoon knew for certain.

Wherever they were going, they would be together.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FANFICTION EVER!!!!
> 
> This is literally my first time writing anything, so I’m looking for people to tell me what they honestly think. I’m thinking about making a longer fic in the future, but I haven’t even figured out the whole plot line yet. How long do these things take to create?  
> Truly thankful for those talented people who can make those completely awesome captivating stories that get you hooked.
> 
> Anyway, please tell all I need to know so I don’t make a mistake more than once!


End file.
